story ideas
by zimmy606
Summary: This is simply many story summaries from books I may or may not publish.


Story Ideas

The story ideas I'm about to write, may or may not turn into stories. First set are for the great Harry Potter series, then, it will be a mix story of Lord of the Flies and Arthur Read. Finally, their will be post war stories set in the year 2300 and Beyond. Some may be graphic, or contain over exaggeration of sensitive matters.

First off, I'd like to summarize the Albus Potter series: (FIRST BOOK) Albus Potter has finished his first year at Hogwarts School. At summer's end, his brother James dies. This sudden change in his life, prompts him to go back in time to drastically change it. This book is of his first time travel life as Lilly Evans twin Brother. (SECOND BOOK) Life has been changed for the better of his family, but he'd like to still go back further and share a life line with Nicolas Flamel.  His first life time there consists of his school year and a brief description of the Black Death. (SECOND BOOK SECOND LIFE) After faking his death, William/ Albus Potter, set a time ring around himself. The time ring was a magical rope that left a body unaffected by time. It was like being a ghost in muggle country. No one could see you or hear you. All you could do was sit and observe. Once the ring was obliviated by the caster, for that was the only person who could do that, time just went on. When Albus Potter finally came out, the year was 1600. In that time, he lived as eldest son of the muggle Malfoy Family. (SECOND BOOK THIRD LIFE) After using the time ring once again, Albus emerged in the time of Albus Dumbledore. To him, it was such a tragedy to see that family ripped apart. He just had to stop it somehow. That would be an easy task, if he did not want to stop the Romanov Tragedy as well. With those task's complete, he moved off to befriend Tom Riddle's mother. At that time, she had just lost her husband, and was in need of a strong figure in her life. By this, Tom would have a very different life indeed. (SECOND BOOK FOURTH LIFE) Albus is finally back to the time of Lilly Potter. Now, he must set himself to trap the Crabbe child into creating a device so he could go even further back in time, once he is done here. (THIRD LIFE) Albus Potter has managed to become the second son of Qin Shi Huang. He just had to set a better example for China than his (father) did in his time. In his earlier years, he experienced child favoritism directed at his only older brother. With much trickery, he became the next Emperor of China. His first move was to migrate his people to modern day India, and magically separate them from any of the outside world. (THIRD BOOK SECOND LIFE) Still being thought of. (FOURTH BOOK) Tom Riddle had been in the time ring for 30 – 40 years. Though his body had not aged a day, his mind had taken everything in. The anger within had reached a boiling point, and now it was the time to set him free. Albus Potter had waited till Dudley Dursley's first birthday to drop off a three week old Tom. His life's anger had a spell put on it to direct it solely towards the Dursley child. When school comes, Tom will befriend Draco Malfoy, but will keep both their tempers in check. (FITHE AND FINAL BOOK) Albus Dumbledore has been waiting for the war Nicolas told him of so long ago. Now, it has finally begun.

The Island, is a book firstly about a plane full of boys crashing onto a tropical island. For years they live there, separated from any type of civilization. They become wild, and they become forgetful of what life was like before the crash. Then, as they hit their thirtieth year there, a cruise ship cashes onto their island. Mr. Crosswire had rented a very expensive ship, and now it has crashed. Muffy and friends, had brought along their entire families. Binky, had even brought along his rougher friends. Soon the two groups meet up, and life looks bright once again. The surviving boys are very hospitable, until Jack tries to start a war, just like he'd done years before. **Warning; there might be torture scenes. **

2300 and Beyond: life as we know it, is about to drastically change. Mary Aster, born of brother and sister incest, creates a virus, hoping to bring some world peace. The virus eats away almost all skin pigment. Racial profiling of the skin (like in prison documentaries) had gotten worse through the years. Now, she brings here creation to the most powerful gang of the time, Hitler's Children. Soon, she is forced to create another. This virus, detaches the ear drum wile you sleep. Asia, minus Russia, is hit, and all hell breaks loose. They plan to use it on the rest of the world, but the government catches them. **Mary feels awful. **Instead of bringing peace, more lives are being lost than ever before. (SECOND BOOK) Maries granddaughter Eve, as in like Adam and Eve, has been raised by the leader of Hitler's Children. She has never known a world any different than this one. She and her father are hiding a dark secret. The Ear virus has survived, and they alone will release it every 600 years. First Africa is hit, then South America. Realizing it has jumped over sea's people panic. Then North America is hit, and lastly Europe. (THIRD BOOK) When North America is hit by the virus, many of its people have already left on space ships, and are headed to Saturn. A thousand years later, finds Max Gene and family living on Titus, under the galaxy's largest dome. The humanoid population (people who underwent genetic changes by choice) now outnumbers humans. Max is a completely human male, but he will not let his children be that way. He hires three surrogates from poor towns. Maria, the first bring the traits of gills and lungs, complete control of vocal sounds, (like a parrot) and eagle eyes. Sarah is his second. She brings the children seeing hands (like an elephants feet) Dog hearing (with closable ears) Gills and lungs, and dog sense of smell. Then there is also a snake like skin to go over the eye in order to see under water. Lastly, there is Danielle. She was a onetime woman. Her tribe is known to be wild, and Max thought it would be fun to raise one. This is the story of their lives. You might be shocked, at some of the twists and turns in this one.


End file.
